A past of death, can bring a future of death
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: When a young tow tailed kitsune comes into the story, things change, and pasts are remembered, which leads to a larger promblem, can the sonic gang and this new comer(s) handle it? Slight romance, TailsOC and a few more Rated to be safe


A/n Hi, how are you? Ruby here, with yet ANOTHER fic out! Anywho, this here is a sonic story! Main charries..are.the usual main charries, with one, or a few, made-ups. Anywho, this is my version of them *points to self* Mine. This is sorta an AU..sorta not.*shrug* And, Sonic and Tails have their own house. Why? Because I said so. Got any questions? Feel free to ask away!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Nice to see you again" A soft, femmine voice chuckled as she moved towards the startled young Fox.  
  
"Again?" He questioned lightly, backing away from the two tailed vixen that was slowly approaching him.  
  
"Yes, again" the female laughed, and shook her head. "What, you don't..you don't remember me..do you?" The young vixen asked, her voice dying down to a low whisper.  
  
"No" The two tailed fox replied quickly, as he tried to stand, but only succeeded in falling back down, now seeing he was held down by iron chains.  
  
"Let me go" he commanded to the young vixen, trying not to let curiously get the better of him. How did her know her? Why did they both have two tails? Who IS she, to put it lightly. And, where the heck is he.  
  
"Don't be scared, Tails..or, should I say..Miles?" She questioned, approaching him a bit more.  
  
Now, he could get a good look at the vixen. She appeared around the same age as him, but, she looked a few months younger. Her fur is all crimson, he noted. Except for the tip of both of her tails, which were white, and her ears, which were black. Her hazel eyes glistened with wisdom, innocence, and.sorrow? She wore a dark red dress, her tails sticking out from it, how, he wasn't sure.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked, trying to further back away from her.  
  
"I know because I know you..I knew you before you received the nickname, given to you by Sonic, Tails. I know more about you then you may be able to imagine" She said softly, her eyes trailing to his baby blue, until they locked.  
  
He stared, unblinkingly back into her eyes. A memory flashed in his mind, causing him to jerk back, and violently blink his eyes.  
  
"Wha-what was that!?" he cried in shock. "'Twas a memory, Tails. I hold the same ones you do, your just trying to erase them. Stop, let them flow, Tails. Or else.you'll never figure out who you are" she answered him, in an understanding tone  
  
The orange colored fox looked up at her dumb-folded. "Where I' am?" he asked sunndnley.  
  
"Your in your mind, Tail. This is a dream, only a dream..a dream you and I are both sharing..It's a dream, just a dream.." her voice trailed.  
  
"Then why the heck I'm I chained down!?" He sharply questioned her. "You are, for reasons not even I know Tails.." the girl sighed, and turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, in a much more clam voice then before. "I'm me" she answered, which caused his anger level to rise somewhat.  
  
"What is your name" he tried to surprese a growl. "It's not time for you to know that. You must not rush things..you'll find out, soon enough..sooner then you think, Tails" The girl trailed, and sunndnley turned around.  
  
"We are about to wake up" She said firmly, as she disappeared into the purple mist that surrounded the blank room. "What?" he asked, but was caught off, as the mist completely swirled around him..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ACK!" the fox cried, as he tumbled off his bed, and onto the hard wooden floor. "Ow" he mumbled, and went to stand, only succeeding in falling over again, being all wrapped up his sheets.  
  
Finally pulling himself free, he heaved a sigh, and looked about his room dully.  
  
The dream was fresh in his mind, and he doubted it's go away, for the time being, at least.  
  
Stumbling to his mirror, he looked himself over for a moment, before dashing out the door, and down the stairs of the 2 story house.  
  
"Hey little bro!" the voice of his 'older brother' Sonic trailed to him as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Sonic" The fox answered casually, as he took a seat in one of the small wooden chairs.  
  
"Slept long enough, Tails, how late did you stay up last night?!" Sonic questioned, as he sat down beside Tails. "It was a dream Sonic, I didn't stay up late" Tails answered quickly.  
  
Sonic sighed. "You keep telling yourself that, Tails. Usually I'm the one who over sleeps! Anywho, let's go get us some donuts, kay?" Sonic asked, as he began out the door, followed by Tails. "Cool with me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young kitsune sighed heavily as she watched herself in the reflection of the window, of her 'home'. Once again, she had had an odd dream, it seemed to happen to her every night. Without a doubt.  
  
With a heavy sigh, her hazel eyes darted to the floorboards, her eyes trailing them all. Gods, was she bored.  
  
Flicking her two tails, she sighed again, and looked below her, through the 'hole' in her floor. Gulping, she jumped down, and landed in some suage water. Good thing she had gotten used to it.  
  
She began to walk through it, rather then flying over to the walkway this time, not like it made that much of a difference, anyway.  
  
Making her way out the silver gates, she jumped up, and on to the sidewalk, right behind Twinkle Park entrance, in good old Station Square. Where was she to go now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/n. Just so you know, the place the girl kitsune leaves, is that place where you find Tails' jet anklet, or whatever it's called, kay? The girl, as I have said, is mine, but I own no one else.  
  
Please, review!!! Oh, and sorry for any typos that I missed..Kay? 


End file.
